You are not Alone
by AhYingx3
Summary: A letter wrote by Ikuto for Amu right before he left. One-shot. Warning: Character death. Rated just in case.


A letter wrote by Ikuto for Amu right before he left. While he was writing, he listened to you are not Alone by the king of pop – Michael Jackson.

And yes, I know, I should be writing New Moon now. But I'm sorry 'cause I'm going to post more one-shots while I try to finish the book. Enjoy!

* * *

Amu picked up the letter for the millionth time and started reading it again and again as her tears stained her cheeks.

"Dear Amu,

_Another day has gone__  
__I'm still all alone__  
__How could this be__  
__you're not here with me__  
__you never said goodbye__  
__someone tell me why__  
__did you have to go__  
__and leave my world so cold_

You've left me in Japan while you go for your studies in USA… I don't know why I'm writing this, and I don't know if you're going to receive this, but… I just want to write down everything I felt for you.

_Every day I sit and ask myself__  
__How did love slip away__  
__Something whispers in my ear and says__  
__That you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay_

Though you're my enemy, you still saved me from Easter. You still helped me get well by letting me stay in your room. I know that you were irritated while I was in your house, but I just acted as if I didn't know anything.

I know you didn't believe me when I "confessed" after Tadase had. I'm not surprised at all; it's the consequence after all the teasing.

_But you are not alone__  
__for I am here with you__  
__though we're far apart__  
__you're always in my heart__  
__But you are not alone_

I know that you liked Tadase, that's the only reason why you've decided to go to America with him. It's to spend time with him 24/7.

But hadn't you realized that I'm hurt when I realized that you weren't in Japan after I've found my father and came back? I went everywhere to find you, but in the end, Rima – your friend – told me that you went to America. At first, I was pretty happy that you didn't go with kiddy king, but after a few more seconds, she continued "with Tadase."

My heart broke when she told me that you WENT to America WITH Tadase.

Were you trying to test me?

_'Lone, 'lone__  
__Why, 'lone_

At first, I couldn't believe myself. I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was made so happy by Hinamori Amu, yet cracked because of her as well. Wow, Amu, are you happy for that?

_Just the other night__  
__I thought I heard you cry__  
__Asking me to come__  
__And hold you in my arms__  
__I can hear your prayers__  
__Your burdens I will bear__  
__But first I need your hand__  
__Then forever can begin__  
_

At first, I thought it wouldn't be a big deal. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with whatever you do. But as soon as I shrugged to get into my room, I started banging against the wall.

I broke the photo that we've taken together. I've cracked the table in my room. It's in a mess. And I bet you don't want to know about it, not even a tiny bit.

Amu, aren't you wonderful? Being able to break a cold and heartless Ikuto just by one move? Do you know how empty my heart is while you're having fun with Tadase? Would you mind remembering?

I'm in pain, just because you left with him.

_Every day I sit and ask myself__  
__How did love slip away__  
__Something whispers in my ear and says__  
__That you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay_

Even so, I'd like to say… Though you're far away, I'm still here to stay. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Even though you're far away, I'll still always be with you. You will never be alone, because I'm here to stay.

Amu, I'll give you everything you want. I'll leave if you want me to, though it'll just leave more scars on my already broken heart.

Amu, I just want you to know, that…

I love you, and I'll always love you – forever and always.

I really don't believe that Tadase loves you, because nobody will love you as much as I do.

But still, I'm willing to let go, and not fight with Tadase over you. He deserves this, it'll never be me. So, just let go and never think of me again, alright?

_For you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart__  
__For you are not alone_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'__  
__And girl you know that I'll be there__  
__I'll be there_

I'm only leaving, because I know that you'll never be alone – with Tadase protecting you. He'll keep you safe. Don't think about me anymore; think of how you're going to date him – because it'll never be me.

_You are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay__  
__For you are not alone__  
__for I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart_

Tadase is a lucky guy, to be able to be loved by you.

_For you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away__  
__I am here to stay_

So, cherish him. He'll take good care of you. And just neglect the thoughts of me. Because I promised you – you'll never see me again.

Good bye, my loveliest Amu. I love you.

Love,

Ikuto"

_For you are not alone__  
__For I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart__  
__You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone...__  
_

"IKUTO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? I JUST WENT FOR A YEAR! I DIDN'T GO WITH TADASE! I went alone! Rima talked crap! It just so happen that Tadase went to America for the same period of time! I didn't meet him at all! He was in a different town! Ikuto, please! Return to me! Ikuto, come back to me! I'll promise you that I believed you this time round! Ikuto…" Amu mourned as she dropped the piece of paper and started sobbing.

"Amu…" Nagihiko whispered as she placed a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"Nagi… He's……" Amu gulped and looked at the sky.

"Gone…"

* * *

The end.

Okay, it was pretty depressing. How was it, people?

Sorry for the grammar mistakes! -bows-

R&R!


End file.
